The Rake
The Rake is a boss in Slender Fortress. Description The Rake, originating from several Creepypastas, is said to be a hairless and animalistic human with a pair of rake-like claws adorning its hands, thus its name. It apparently stalks people in their sleep, and will only attack when spotted, violently ripping apart anything who alerts it before retreating with its almost unseeably fast speeds. In Slender Fortress The Rake has an exclusive appearance in the map Frost Run, appearing in every round except for every third round. Like Shrek and the Slender Man, the Rake is duplicated, making it so there are two-three identical creatures instead of one. The Rake, once spotting the player, is hard to hide from, and will rarely ever focus its attention on anyone else once it sets its sight on a single player. It is not a one-hit-killer, but deals 65 damage every swipe, he freezes the player making them unable to move and nearly impossible to escape. Fortunately, the Rake can be stunned by a flashlight. The Classic Pack Version Rake retains it's infamous speed rate. It retains his 65 damage every swipe, it's freeze ability is not present, and it's major weakness, being stunned by the flashlight, is also not present, making the Rake a very difficult boss to outrun. He is considered a difficult boss once he chases you. Recommendation Be careful of running into its duplicates while running as either Scout or Demoman. The Heavy can take a couple hits from the Rake, the Medic can heal any wounds, and the Engineer will have the least worry about being able to stun them with the extended battery life. To avoid the Rakes, Spy will be the best choice. The Rake is also not very hard to outrun unless he hits you and freezes you. Classic Pack version The Demoman is the perfect class that has a high chance to beat the Classic Rake because of his large health pool (with bootie 200 hp, without bootie 175) and very fast speed, as Scout is not recommended because he is as fast as the Classic Rake; albeit Rake is slightly faster, and Scout's HP is 125 - he can be easily wiped out in two hits. The Heavy is a second option as his Gloves of Running Urgently greatly increases his speed, and with the help of his 300 HP, he can withstand many hits but due to Rake's speed being slightly slower than a Heavy with GRU, Heavy is the second best option. The Engineer is basically useless, his flashlight is unable to stun the Classic Rake, and the Classic Rake is faster than the Engineer. Spy is a great choice as his footsteps is quieter and his ability to cloak makes hiding easier, but his speed is slower. Spy is a great choice when it comes to hiding. It is recommended to try stunning the Classic Rake whenever you have trouble outrunning him, it only took 2 hits from a normal weapon to stun the Rake (or 1 critical hit) and when succesful, the stun will last for a decent amount of time. Trivia *As the Rake doesn't make a prominent appearance in any game, it is instead a reskin of the Fast Zombies from Half-Life 2, having identical animations, models (just painted white with glowing eyes and a mouth) and noises. *Glubbable created a Christmas reskin for the rake called Red-Nosed-Rake. Guess what that's a reference to. There is also a Halloween reskin called Pumpkin Rake. *The Rake was the first chaser boss to be added. He also received a bunch of changes over the years. He was once stunnable by a melee attack (as seen in the classic version of him), the freezing ability was a late addition and he had Suitor's chase theme. Gallery The Rake.jpeg|Photo of The Rake Slender fortress 2 the rake by ask discout-d62g2su.jpg|Preview of the Rake on Slender Fortress 2 Gmod the rake model download in description by ask discout-d62hklv.jpg|link=http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=223288109 ADVERT The Rake (Slender Fortress 2) for Gmod Category:Bosses Category:Chasers